imagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
KJ (Paper Girls)
The girls retreated to Erin's home where they tried to dissect what was happening. It appears all the parents had suddenly left town. Mac proposes they head to her home as her father has a gun. Erin tries to tell them that they are supposed to call a grown-up in times of need. Mac picks up the phone to show there is no dialtone and they ride off as a pack to her house. A group of flying dinosaur-esque creatures circle above them as they arrive to the house. Inside, they find Alice Coyle, Mac's stepmom. She stumbles and is drunk as she tells them Mac's father disappeared in thin air as soon as the creatures arrived. She then pulls out a gun and tells them the Lord has come to make this the end of the world. Mac dives to stop her mother as a gunshot is fired off. The paper girls watch in horror. Erin found she had been shot and needed to be rushed to the hospital. When they turned to Alice to drive, she had mysteriously disappeared like many of the other residents. Tiffany offered to drive and they hopped in. Mac argued they should bring the gun but dropped it when Erin, who had been shot, requested it to stay behind. On the drive to the hospital they were confronted by a mysterious stranger. Tiffany got out to let the man know that they needed to get Erin help and move out of the way. When he appeared hostile, KJ got out with the gun and revealed she had brought the gun anways. However, the stranger soon had his head blown off by the ninja teenagers that stole their walkie-talkie. They removed their masks to reveal they were mutated and informed the girls that man wouldn't have helped them. They were soon ushered into the sewers by the boys who used a translation stone to communicate with them. He explained they were infected from the calamity and that the year is thirteen. When he realized the gem belonged to the Editrix, he realized he was being tracked. It was too late, however, as they were attacked by one of the Editrix's minions. They rushed Erin to their time-machine outside in the forest. The girls trusted them as they jumped in the machine but when it disappeared with Erin -- KJ, Tif, and Mac were shocked that they had suddenly become stranded in the forest without a plan as to what to do next. They decided to return to that last place the Time Machine had been. Upon returning, they found Erin as she emerged from the machine. Erin informed them the teenagers saved her life and died in a gas leak. However, the Grandfather arrived outside the building and announced they should come out side to talk with him. He claimed everything the teenagers had told them had been a lie. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | OtherMedia = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}